Blind
by Sketch0117
Summary: Edward es el hijo ciego de un importante médico de New York. Bella es sólo una joven que se muda a New York huyendo de su pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se crucen? ExB rating podría llegar a M
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores!!!! Soy Sketch y esta es mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste, y me dejen muchos reviews ;) los cuales trataré de responder al principio de cada capitulo. Disfruten este prólogo :)**

* * *

"_Abre los ojos"_

**Oscuridad**

"_El pronóstico no es muy bueno. No es candidato para una operación aún." _

"_Tiene que hacer algo, ¡El muchacho se ha perdido 17 años de su vida!"_

"_No podemos hacer nada aún, Carlisle. Podríamos matarlo."_

**Llantos**

"_Carlisle, debemos hacer algo, nuestro hijo tiene 17 años y no sabe valerse por sí solo. ¡No sabe vivir!"_

"_Por ahora sólo podemos proveerle algo; una persona que le enseñe."_

**Esperanza**

"_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, me han dicho que ustedes necesitan una institutriz."_

"_Nuestro hijo es ciego. ¿Eso no te incomoda?"_

"_No, señor. Mi madre también lo era."_

**Vida**

"_Hola, Edward. Soy Bella. Estoy aquí para ayudarte."_

"_No necesito ayuda. ¿No ves que he bajado las escaleras para abrirte la puerta?"_

"_Sí. Pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo?"_

"_Aprendí cuando era pequeño. Solía bajar cuando escuchaba los ronquidos de mi padre desde el otro cuarto y sabía que estaban dormidos"_

"_¿Qué hacías allá abajo?" _

"_Escuchaba el sonido de los autos al pasar. No puedo escucharlos desde mi cuarto."_

**Pasado**

"_Te he hablado mucho sobre mí, Bella. Háblame de ti."_

"…"

"_¿Bella? ¿No me has escuchado?"_

"_Te escuché, Edward. No quiero hablar de mí."_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Estamos en clase"_

**Amor**

"_Edward, no podemos. Tus padres van a matarme."_

"_Entraré al quirófano mañana, y después nos iremos de aquí. No tenemos que decirle a nadie"_

**Mentiras**

"_¿Qué pasó con Edward? ¿Salió todo bien?_

"_Me temo que no, Bella. Él… no aguantó la cirugía."_

_--_

"_¿Dónde está Bella, papá? _

"_Se ha ido, Edward. Y no volverá"_

**Búsqueda **

"_Su nombre es Isabella Swan. No sé mucho de ella, sólo sé que este es su pueblo natal."_

"_Conozco muchas Isabellas, hijo. ¿Cómo es la chica que buscas?_

"_Es que… No lo sé. Soy ciego de nacimiento, no la conozco de vista."_

"_Estás loco entonces. Dudo que la encuentres aquí." _

**Silencio**

**Blind, pronto en **

* * *

**Me dicen qué piensan en un review, besos! Oh, y para quienes están leyendo Aprendiendo a Crecer, actualizo mañana. =)**


	2. Oscuridad

**Buenas!! Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste… No sé si pueda actualizar tan rápido como actualicé mi historia anterior, estoy comenzando clases y terminando dicha historia, pero voy a hacer lo posible… **

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo me pertenece el argumento. **

**Marvella: jaja gracias por el review. Y creeme, va a haber MUCHO drama xD Espero que te guste el cap! =)**

**Piita Masen: xD que bueno. Me imagino que te va a gustar que actualice hoy mismo =) Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el cap =)**

**: gracias por el review y el favorito =) Espero que te guste el cap, besos!**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

**-** Recuéstate en la camilla, Edward. Quiero probar algo. – Dijo mi doctor actual, Robert Kerr. Como el ciego que era, usé mis manos para levantarme de la silla en donde estaba y tantear hasta sentir donde estaba la camilla. Claro está, tropezándome con todo a mi paso. Al usar el escalón para subir a la camilla, sentí las manos de mi madre posarse en mi cintura para guiar mis movimientos. Ya recostado, sentí un calor en la cara. – Quiero ver si, por lo menos, puedes detectar claridad. – Dijo, claramente sin esperanza alguna.

No me afectó mucho el tono de su voz; estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de los muchos oftalmólogos que me habían atendido hasta entonces. Diecisiete años ya tenía. Cuando era niño pensaba que era normal, que nadie podía ver, hasta que mi madre, Esme Cullen, y mi padre, Carlisle, me contaron de mi problema. Ceguera. Ceguera causada por Retinopatía Diabética. Por fin entendí que era diferente, fue muy difícil, pues siendo niño, las explicaciones no bastan.

Mis padres y hermanos han sido muy buenos conmigo y han tratado de darme una vida normal. Me llevaron a clases de Braille, y me han comprado varios libros para que practique, pero no los he querido leer. También me compraron un perro, _Holliday_, el cual está entrenado para guiar personas ciegas. Casi no he paseado con él, pues no tengo confianza a salir de mi casa. En fin, han sido la familia amorosa que todo niño desea tener. Lástima que yo, atrapado en mi propia miseria y esta maldición, no haya podido corresponderles. Hace unos meses, mi hermano mayor Emmett se mudó de la casa, dejándonos a mí y a Alice, mi hermana de quince años. Alice es un ángel, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, el calor en mi rostro no cesaba. Era lo suficientemente desesperante como para querer golpear al médico.

- ¿No sientes nada, Edward? ¿No ves una luz? – Me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, huyendo de la molesta "luz" que estaban apuntando a mi rostro.

- Soy ciego, no veo nada. – Dije en voz ronca, dejándole saber que estaba molesto. Finalmente, el calor cesó.

- Edward, compórtate. – Escuché la voz de mi mamá, a mi lado o detrás de mi cabeza, no lo sabía. Intenté buscar su voz, volteando mi cabeza a cada lado, claramente sin éxito.

- Esto es muy extraño, Carlisle. Con el tratamiento que te dio el endocrinólogo, él por lo menos habría logrado aclarar su vista. – Dijo el doctor. Escuché un suspiro de exasperación, probablemente hecho por mi padre.

- Edward, toma tu bastón y sal de aquí, por favor. Afuera está Alice, quédate con ella. – Asentí con la cabeza, tomé mi bastón y salí del consultorio.

Estando afuera, tomé un respiro profundo, sólo para llenar mis pulmones de un olor por el cual había procreado un odio grandísimo; el olor a hospital. Torpemente, me llevé una mano a mi cabello y halé de los mechones que caían sobre mi frente. En eso, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me exalté e inhalé fuertemente.

- Cálmate, Edward, sólo soy yo, Alice. – Dijo la voz suave y cantarina de mi hermana. Exhalé lentamente para calmar los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales estaban disparados.

- Te estaba buscando, niña. – Musité, buscando su hombro con mi mano, el cual encontré rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué saliste del consultorio? – Me preguntó. Volteé mi cabeza en dirección de su voz.

- Papá me pidió que lo hiciera.

- Allá hay unas sillas, vamos a sentarnos. – Dijo, antes de tomar mi mano que estaba en su hombro y pasar mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para guiarme, mientras que yo usaba mi bastón para evitar caídas. Cuando mi bastón tocó una de las sillas, me senté con ayuda de Alice, y escuché que ella se sentó en otra silla.

Nos sentamos en silencio cómodo, esperando a que mis padres salieran del consultorio. En unos minutos, empezamos a escuchar gritos que venían en dirección del consultorio.

- El pronóstico no es bueno, Carlisle. No es candidato para la operación aún. ¡No hay nada que yo pueda hacer!

- Tiene que hacer algo, ¡El muchacho se ha perdido 17 años de su vida!

- No podemos hacer nada aún, Carlisle. Podríamos matarlo.

- ¿Espera que siga así? ¿Podría explicarme por qué nada le funciona, por lo menos?

- Carlisle, baja la voz, Edward podría escucharte…

- No, Esme, no lo haré. Porque ya nos vamos de aquí.

Con eso, escuché que una puerta se abrió y mis padres seguían discutiendo en voz queda. Tampoco me afectó, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando el doctor se quedaba sin alternativas. Hasta yo había perdido la esperanza.

- ¿Edward? – Preguntó la familiar voz de mi madre. Levanté mi cabeza buscando su voz, o por lo menos sólo para que ella supiera que yo le estaba prestando atención. – Nos vamos a casa. Levántate. – Dijo. Como ya estaban acostumbrados a atenderme como si yo fuera in inválido, sentí las manos de mi padre agarrando mis antebrazos al momento en que me levantaba y tomaba el bastón. Caminé de la mano con Alice y sosteniendo mi bastón. Conformado, deprimido y cansado.

* * *

**Más tarde esa noche**

Esa noche, ya acostado en mi cama y listo para dormir, escuché los pasos de alguien cerca de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos, subí el cobertor hasta mis hombros y me hice el dormido, porque a esa hora ya debería estarlo. Mi tutor y ayudante Peter no estaba allí esa noche, por lo tanto tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grande para bañarme yo sólo y luego cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir, además no pude calentar el agua como me gustaba. El baño era lujoso, si tan solo pudiera verlo…

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse me alejó de mis pensamientos. Escuché unos pasos y luego una respiración a mi lado.

- Edward… -- Susurró una voz masculina, como la de mi padre. Dentro de unos segundos escuché sus pasos para salir de mi cuarto. Cuando escuché que la puerta del cuarto de mis padres (el cuarto contiguo al mío) se había cerrado, me senté en mi cama. Como no tenía sueño, me dieron ganas de hacer algo que ya se había vuelto un pasatiempo; bajar las escaleras de mi casa y llegar a la sala de estar de abajo, de donde por lo menos podía escuchar el ruido de las calles de New York. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y busqué a tientas mis zapatos, y me los puse. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, la cual abrí con mucho cuidado para que el rechinido no se escuchara. Cuando salí de mi cuarto, el aire frío de Nueva York se coló en mi piel, pero eso no me molestaba. Me hacía sentir _normal_. Pero de repente escuché un sollozo desde el cuarto de mis padres. Caminé tanteando la pared, hasta que las voces de mis padres se escuchaban lo suficientemente claras como para saber qué estaban diciendo. En ese momento, la brisa fría cerró la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¿Has escuchado eso, Carlisle? ¿Estás seguro de que Edward está dormido? – Escuché que mi madre preguntó.

- Sí, Esme. Por eso no te preocupes.

- No sé qué vamos a hacer… Peter renunció, yo voy a morir… -- Mi corazón se disparó cuando escuché la voz rota de mi madre decir esas palabras. Era como si intentara salirse de mi pecho. _¿Mamá va a morir?_

- No digas eso, Esme. No vas a morir…

- ¡Carlisle, abre los ojos! ¡Es cáncer! Y está avanzado… -- Exclamó mi madre, acompañada por más sollozos. Sentí lágrimas cálidas mojar mis mejillas desde mis _ojos. _No tenía sentido, mi madre era la que me había dado fuerzas de continuar desde que realicé completamente qué era lo que tenía, y ahora sin ella… Simplemente no podría.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes, amor. Por Edward. Ya he puesto anuncios en la internet y en todo Nueva York. Algo encontraremos, ya lo verás. – La consoló mi padre.

Regresé a tientas a mi cuarto, aún realizando lo que acababa de escuchar. No tardé en sollozar y llorar como sólo había llorado cuando me dijeron que era ciego. La maldición que me acompañaría quedó olvidada, y dormí pensando cuan horrible sería una vida sin mi madre. Sin uno de los pilares más fuertes de mi vida.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

_New York. _El fantástico New York. Algo me traería de bueno, ¿no? El avión aterrizó y el frío acogió mi cuerpo a penas salí del avión y pude apreciar el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Me mudé de Phoenix, Arizona, a Nueva York, intentando olvidar toda huella que mi pasado dejó en mí.

Para darles un comienzo; viví toda mi vida en un hogar con padres adictos a la droga. Al principio todo estaba bien, éramos una familia feliz, hasta que cuando yo tenía nueve años, mi papá perdió su trabajo como jefe de policía. Se involucró en la droga y pronto se convirtió en el negocio de la familia. Hasta mi madre Renée participaba en ello. Al parecer algo salió mal y una noche unos hombres entraron a la casa y apalearon a mi padre. Mi madre estaba asustada y escandalizada, pero con la droga todo se les olvidaba. Mis maestros en la escuela me preguntaban por qué siempre usaba la misma ropa raída y sucia y por qué siempre llegaba caminando y mi mamá nunca iba a las reuniones escolares. Yo hacía lo imposible por cubrir lo que mis padres estaban haciendo, pero eso es lo que hace un niño; querer a sus padres y preocuparse por ellos.

Un buen día papá se fue de la casa y nunca regresó. Mi madre entró en una recaída horrible y se drogaba todos los días a toda hora. Yo tenía que atenderla y limpiar los desastres que hacía. Esto siguió hasta que entré a la Universidad local a estudiar Educación para Personas Discapacitadas y conseguir un título. Lo que aprendí allá a veces lo usaba en casa cuando mi mamá estaba tan drogada que no podía ni valerse por sí sola. Un día encontré a mi madre en la cocina, totalmente inconsciente, y tuve que llevarla al hospital. Le diagnosticaron SIDA. Ya casi no podía ver, y nos dijeron que no duraría mucho, que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Unos meses después, ella murió. Pero sé que pensó en mí, porque en su testamento me dejó un apartamento en Nueva York, y si era inteligente, me iba a ser muy fácil encontrar trabajo con el título que tenía. El que me diera lo oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en un lugar diferente es una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a mi madre.

Busqué mi valija y salí del apartamento, donde encontré fácilmente un taxi. Saqué de mi bolso un papel donde el abogado me había dejado la dirección de mi nuevo hogar.

- ¿Adonde, señorita? – Dijo el taxista, mirándome a través del retrovisor.

- 501, Upper East Side. – Le dije al señor. Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a manejar por las calles de la ciudad de New York. Yo miraba con fascinación todo lo que podía apreciar desde la ventana del pequeño taxi amarillo. En un semáforo, el señor volvió a mirarme por el retrovisor.

- Me recuerdas a mi hija Susie. No físicamente, claro, pero tienen la misma mirada. – Comentó el señor, un tanto tristemente.

- ¿Sí? – Le dije, no muy interesada. El señor sonrió.

- Sí. Susie… Ella murió hace dos años. Esta es ella. – Dijo, pasándome una foto pequeña. La niña podría tener unos 13 años, tenía el cabello castaño desvaído, tez muy blanca y ojos azules. Me sentí muy mal por el señor, y le pasé la foto.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento. Se parecía a usted. – Le dije en un intento de alegrarlo un poco. Él sonrió tristemente a través del retrovisor.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza. El camino siguió tranquilo y en silencio, yo apreciando todo desde la pequeña ventana. De repente el auto paró. – Ya llegamos, señorita. ¿Ve esa pequeña puerta junto a la farmacia? Esa puerta lleva a unas escaleras, súbalas y verá la puerta del apartamento. Que tengas buenas noches. – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa cuando bajé del auto. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. En la puerta había un anuncio que me llamó la atención.

"_Se busca institutriz para un joven ciego. Preferiblemente hombre o una persona que tenga un título. _

_Para más información hable con el doctor Carlisle Cullen o acérquese a la casa 677 en Upper East Side."_

Sonreí, estaba a pocas cuadras de mi nuevo departamento. Miré la hora, eran las 11:35 p.m. y estaba cansada, pero decidí ir al día siguiente antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Yo más que nadie necesitaba el trabajo.

* * *

**Entoncessss… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Review por favor!! Y gracias por leer =)**


	3. Conociendo

**Buenas!! Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste!! Oh, y en una importante nota de autora, este fic estará co-escrito por la autora ****Annita Pautt de Pattinson ****, no por ahora porque ella está ocupada, pero en capítulos siguientes. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, sólo me pertenece el argumento.**

**MissNICOLEturner: gracias por el review!!! Espero que te guste el capítulo :3 **

**Maiy: siii pobre Edward :( ha tenido una vida de perro!!!**

**Arissita: Gracias por el review laaargo!!! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historiaaaa!! Perdón por la demora**

**PiitaMasen: perdón por la demoraaaa :S Bueno espero que el capi haya valido la espera ;) Besos!! **

* * *

**Bella Pov**

677, Upper East Side. Me encontré parada en la acera frente a una mansión, y si Dios lo permitía, mi nuevo ambiente de trabajo. Saqué un espejo y miré mi reflejo, cerciorándome de que todo estuviera en orden. Nunca me había gustado maquillarme ni arreglarme mucho, sólo lo necesario. Arreglé mi abrigo y me puse más perfume, lista para entrar en la casa. La mansión frente a mí tenía sus años, me di cuenta por la forma en que estaba diseñada. Avancé hasta el pórtico y toqué el timbre. Nadie contestaba. Toqué de nuevo. Sin respuesta. Toqué un par de veces más, hasta que obtuve respuesta.

Me quedé sin aire al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí. Esa persona era un muchacho de no más de 18 años, pelo color bronce, alto, delgado aunque algo fornido, de ojos verdes, pero los cuales carecían de brillo. Supuse que ese era el muchacho, pues no me miraba a la cara, a pesar de yo estar frente a él.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Algún doctor? – Dijo, claramente enojado. Fruncí el entrecejo al ver lo enojado que estaba. -- ¡Respóndeme! – Dijo, alzando el tono de voz, mientras que yo no sabía que responderle. Me quedé como una estúpida viéndolo de arriba abajo. Una mano agarró su antebrazo, a lo que él se volteó en busca de alguna voz. Una mujer en sus tempranos 40, muy parecida a él, lo apartó un poco del portón, para abrirse paso ante mí.

- Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? Y sin tu bastón… -- Dijo ella débilmente, pero el tipo tuvo una reacción un tanto extraña para mí. En vez de responderle (lo cual era lo más lógico que sucedería debido a lo enojado que estaba), se calmó inmediatamente y su expresión dura cambió a una de dolor.

- Lo siento, mamá. Ya regreso arriba. – Dijo él, apartándose del portón y caminando directo a las escaleras. Me pareció interesante cómo él parecía conocer la casa, en toda esa trayectoria no lo vi tropezarse con nada, ni dar tumbos en direcciones equivocadas. Cuando "Edward" estuvo fuera de vista, miré a la mujer frente a mí. A pesar de ser una mujer muy guapa, tenía un aspecto cansado.

- He venido porque vi un anuncio cerca de donde vivo. Decía que buscan a un tutor. Aquí está mi _curriculum_, tengo una licenciatura en educación para personas con cualquier discapacidad, pero tengo un poco más experiencia tratando a ciegos. – Dije. La mujer sonrió levemente, con lo cual me calmé un poco más.

- Es grosero hacer que las personas esperen mucho tiempo en la puerta. Pasa. – Dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y me abrí paso cuando ella se apartó de la puerta.

La seguí mientras le daba un vistazo a la casa. Era enorme por dentro, pero el diseño era bastante sencillo, no había nada que llamara la atención completamente. La seguí por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a un despacho, en el cual había un hombre leyendo el periódico. Tendría más o menos la misma edad de la señora.

- ¿Carlisle? – Preguntó ella. El nombre se me vino a la cabeza, ese era el _doctor Carlisle Cullen _que mencionaban en el anuncio. Levantó la mirada del periódico. Una sonrisa leve cruzó sus facciones al ver a su esposa, y después me miró a mí. Me di cuenta de que una sensación de alivio le recorrió al verme junto a su esposa; él sabía por qué estaba yo allí. – Esta joven ha venido, tiene un título. – Agregó la señora.

- Pasa, jovencita. Toma asiento. – Dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que pasara. Me senté frente al escritorio a lo que Carlisle le daba el asiento a su ¿esposa? – Soy Carlisle Cullen, un gusto en conocerte. Ella es mi esposa Esme. – Dijo dándome un apretón de manos y después tomando los hombros de su esposa con delicadeza.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, he visto el anuncio a la puerta de mi departamento. Sé que esperaban un hombre, pero yo tengo un título y estoy muy preparada. Sé que podría ofrecerles algo bueno. Acabo de mudarme aquí, y necesito un trabajo. Aquí está mi currículum y mi diploma. – Dije, claramente nerviosa. Carlisle tomó los documentos y los hojeó, asintiendo la cabeza en aprobación.

- Veo que está preparada. Como ya debe saber, nuestro hijo es ciego. ¿Eso no te incomoda? – Me preguntó. Recordé entonces la mirada del chico, no era ni parecida a la de mi madre antes de morir.

- No, señor. Mi madre también lo era. Por lo menos antes de que falleciera. – Dije honestamente.

- Cuanto lo siento. Mira, el ayudante y tutor anterior de Edward renunció. Mi esposa no está en condiciones de seguir atendiendo a Edward. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero no tengo el tiempo necesario ni la preparación como para educarlo. Él no necesita mucho a un ayudante, pero creo que alguien que le enseñe le podría hacer bien en esta situación. – Dijo tristemente, apretando los hombros de su esposa.

- ¿De qué situación estamos hablando? – Dije frunciendo el entrecejo. Carlisle suspiró profundamente y Esme alejó su mirada.

- Mi esposa Esme ha sido diagnosticada con cáncer. Tristemente, es difícil que logre vivir. – Dijo. Abrí la boca, pero no me salió palabra. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que me acababa de decir.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudarlo mucho. Él hasta baja las escaleras y puede atender a la puerta, me imagino que si eso le es fácil, entonces no debe haber mucho problema ¿no? – Empecé a parlotear, más por lástima que por otra cosa. Ambos sonrieron levemente y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Edward tiene un perro que puede guiarlo, está entrenado, pero Edward nunca está de humor como para salir. También sabe leer Braille, pero nunca tiene ánimos para leer tampoco. Es bastante triste, pero tú deberías animarlo para que haga algo más que tumbarse todo el día en la cama o sentarse junto a la ventana de la sala. Normalmente eso lo tiene prohibido, así que evita que lo haga. Por ahora no necesitamos que te vengas a vivir aquí, sólo queremos que le des lecciones por lo menos tres días a la semana. – Dijo.

- Esperen… ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy contratada? – Exclamé, loca de felicidad.

- Estás contratada, niña. Acompáñame al cuarto de Edward, así te presentas. – Dijo Esme haciéndome un ademán para que la siguiera, lo cual hice.

Subí las escaleras y cerca del término de estas, habían dos puertas separadas, pero contiguas. Esme se paró frente a la segunda, se volvió hacia mí y cruzó los brazos.

- Este es el cuarto de Edward. La otra puerta es la de nuestro cuarto. Ven, sígueme. – Dijo, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Acostado en una cama enorme, tentadoramente cómoda, estaba Edward, con las mejillas sonrosadas, quizás del frío, aunque el cuarto estaba bastante aislado y calefaccionado. A penas escuchó el ruido de la puerta, se sentó en la cama, volteando la cabeza en toda dirección. Un perro _terrier _salió de debajo de la cama y empezó a ladrarme.

- Calma, Holliday. Ella no es nadie malo. – Dijo Esme, inclinándose para acariciarle el pelo a "Holliday".

- ¿Ella? Mamá, ¿a quien te refieres con "ella"? – Preguntó Edward desde su lugar en la cama. Esme se volvió a mí y me sonrió cálidamente.

- Los dejaré para que charlen. – Me susurró, y con eso, salió de la habitación. Edward seguía mirando por doquier, claramente confundido.

- ¿Mamá? ¡Contéstame! – Demandó Edward. Me acerqué a él, hasta que un metro de distancia aproximadamente nos separaba.

- Edward… Soy Bella. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. – Dije calmadamente, esperando que él dejara su actitud a la defensiva.

- ¿Ayudarme? No necesito ayuda. ¿No ves que he bajado las escaleras sólo? – Dijo con cierto rechazo, pero un poco más de aprehensión.

- Sí. Pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo? – Le pregunté. En ese momento se podía notar que estaba más tranquilo, pero a la defensiva.

- Aprendí cuando era pequeño. Solía bajar cuando escuchaba los ronquidos de mi padre desde el otro cuarto y sabía que estaban dormidos.

- ¿Qué hacía allá abajo? – Le pregunté, con la suficiente confianza como para acercarme más a él.

- Escuchaba el sonido de los autos al pasar. No puedo escucharlos desde aquí. – Dijo, tristemente. Iba a preguntarle más sobre él, pero la puerta se abrió inesperadamente revelando a una chica, tal vez de unos catorce años, quien leía una revista de modas.

- ¿Edward con quien hablas? – Preguntó, hasta que alzó su mirada de la revista y me vio a mí. Una mirada de confusión cruzó sus facciones.

- Con Bella… Papá la contrató. – Dijo Edward. Alice frunció el entrecejo y se alejó del portón de la puerta.

- Oh… -- Se limitó a contestar. – Mi nombre es Alice. Mucho gusto. ¿Así que Papá te contrató? ¿Vas vivir aquí? – Dijo ella, un tanto escandalizada. Con solo escucharla hablar, ya sabía que era hiperactiva.

- Sí y no. Sólo voy a ser profesora de tu hermano tres días a la semana. – Alice respiró aliviada.

- ¿Alice? ¿Sabes donde está Peter? – Preguntó Edward. Me sentí mal por él, debía de sentirse rechazado, pues nadie le contaba nada.

- Eh… no. – Dijo ella, no muy convencida de qué decirle para que estuviera tranquilo.

- También le pregunté a mi mamá, pero no quiere decirme. – Dijo, claramente sintiéndose impotente. En ese momento otra persona nos acompañé en la habitación. Entró Carlisle.

- Bella, creo que es hora de que te vayas. Es casi hora de almuerzo y el tráfico está abarrotado. – Dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que saliera de la habitación.

- Eh… Adiós, Edward. Creo que nos veremos mañana. Adiós Alice. – La aludida me despidió con la mano. Edward sólo se quedó callado, esperando no escuchar mis pasos. Cuando salí y el frío volvió a recorrerme, sólo pude sentir lástima por el cuadro que había presenciado dentro de esa vieja casa.

Necesitaban ayuda, sobretodo Edward. Y yo iba a dársela.

* * *

_**Finito **_**por hoy. Perdón por la demora, es que el colegio me tiene j*dida. Review please!!**


	4. Situación Extrema

**Hola a todas! Espero que no me odien por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, por eso los compenso con este capítulo. Empieza la conexión entre Edward y Bella, y espero que les guste, ya que supongo que este capítulo está mejor escrito que los anteriores. **

**Disclaimer: en el Amazonas, hay un mono que se tira pedos cada vez que alguien nace. Cuando ese mono deje de tirarse pedos, yo aún no seré dueña de Twilight. :)**

**- Peque Cullen: hola nueva lectora! :D gracias por leer! Espero que te guste este cap! Besos!**

**- Pauli de Cullen: que bueno que ames la historia! xD espero que te siga gustando, ya que estoy escribiendo capítulos decentes y mas largos -.- xD! Besos!**

**- Anna Pautt: hey! Mi amiga Pautt! Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra, fren! Por ahí me contactas! **

**- AnaidT: Si, pobre Eddie, pero para algo llegó Bella, no? Espero que te guste el cap :) Besos!**

**- : jaja! Aquí está el otro cap y espero que no me detestes por no actualizar en tanto tiempo xD! Gracias por leer, besos!**

**- Meriz21: ya la otra está terminada xD, por si no la has leído… qué esperas! Jaja, mentira :) Besos, espero que te guste el cap!**

**- MaFery: jaja, aquí empieza el cambio! Ojalá te guste el cap :) besos!**

**- Diana Prenze: aquí está la actualización! Un par de meses más tarde, pero siempre llega, no? Jaja! Besos, espero que te guste el cap!**

**- Maiy: gracias por leer! Nuevo cap, y disculpa la tardanza :) Besos!**

**- TprEtincelle: jaja, sí, el OOC es necesario en esta historia xD, gracias por leer, espero que te guste el cap! Besos**

**- SimiCullen: la Simi! Espero que te dejes de andar escuchando kpop por un momento y te pongas a leer esta historia! Bueno, yo escribi este cap escuchando a Super Junior *-* xD! Besos, loca! **

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en clase, era mi segunda semana en casa de los Cullen. Esme estaba cada día más demacrada, cosa que no le confiaba a nadie, mucho menos a Edward para no hacerlo preocupar. Cada vez que entraba o salía de la casa, había un doctor nuevo allí, examinándola. Me dolía mucho la situación por la cual estaban pasando, sobretodo porque Alice y Edward se habían vuelto mis amigos, y por ellos ya sentía afecto. Le estaba dando clases de historia a Edward en la amplia y oscura biblioteca de la casa Cullen, la cual le inspiraría miedo a cualquiera, pero con el tiempo me iría acostumbrando a ella. Sentí que Edward no estaba prestándome atención, por lo tanto decidí cerrar el libro que estaba leyendo audiblemente para sacarlo de su trance.

- Edward, ¿Acaso has escuchado una sola palabra que ha salido de mi boca?—Lo reprehendí, aunque no pude evitar reírme al ver su cara de "me atraparon". Para ser una persona ciega, era muy expresivo.

- Pues… no. – Rió con ganas. – Es que de veras estoy cansado de estar aquí adentro. Quiero salir. Extraño el frío del invierno.—Dijo. Hace unos días había ido con él a caminar por las afueras de la ciudad con su perro Holliday, donde la ciudad se tornaba menos acaudalada. Me enorgullecía el hecho de ser la única en haberlo animado a salir de su casa. Por supuesto, sus padres estaban más que felices con eso.

- Bueno… veré qué puedo hacer. Le preguntaré a tu padre.

- Dirá que sí, hacía años que estaba esperando que yo saliera de aquí.—Dijo cuando estaba saliendo de la biblioteca. En su tono de voz noté algo de rabia, que ya estaba notando desde que llegué. El chico sentía mucho resentimiento por las presiones que su padre le imponía.

Salí de la biblioteca y escuché el bullicio que había en la casa. Pasé a la sala de estar, y vi más de un doctor entrar y salir del cuarto donde tenían a Esme (le acondicionaron un cuarto en la planta baja de la casa para no hacerla subir las escaleras de la casa), y vi a Alice sollozando levemente, sentada en el sofá. El corazón se me enterneció, y pensé que mejor que Edward no estaba allí, sino se hubiera puesto muy mal. Aquella tensión que había en el ambiente de la casa volvería loco a cualquiera. Me acerqué a Alice y me senté a su lado. Parecía rehuir mi mirada, pero tenía que preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía.

- Alice… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—Alice sollozó aún más fuerte, y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

- A mí no me pasa nada. Es mamá. Tuvo una recaída fuerte. Por lo poco que pude escuchar, dicen que no volverá a caminar. Sus huesos están muy débiles. Y ¿acaso la has visto últimamente? Se ve muy mal…- Alcanzó a decir entre sollozos. A todo esto, los doctores y enfermeras seguían entrando y saliendo de la casa con frenesí, trayendo máquinas de oxígeno, las cuales tenían un pitido insoportable. Supe que lo mejor sería sacar a Alice y a Edward de aquella casa, pues lo que sucedía allá adentro era de locos.

- Saldré a pasear con Edward. Si quieres puedes venir. No tienes que hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo, Alice…- Le dije, a lo que ella asintió levemente y sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

- Gracias, Bella. No sé qué sería de nosotros si no fuera por ti. – Me dijo, dándome un abrazo, el cual le devolví.

- No hay de qué, Alice, yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Buscaré a Edward.—

Entré a la biblioteca, donde Edward estaba sentado justo como lo dejé cuando salí. Al escucharme entrar, miró en mi dirección y esperó a que me acercara más a él.

- Saldremos. Alice nos acompañará. – Él asintió con la cabeza y me siguió fuera de la biblioteca. Supe que al escuchar el bullicio de la casa, se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Él era una persona muy intuitiva. Salimos a la sala de estar, donde la odisea continuaba. De repente, del cuarto de Esme, salió Carlisle. Se veía trasnochado y muy preocupado, pero al vernos intentó disimular su estado emocional.

- Edward, Bella, Alice… ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó. Edward se acercó a él.

- Te hago la misma pregunta, papá. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mamá?—Lo tomé del brazo para calmarlo un poco, lo cual ayudó, pero no lo suficiente. El interpelado se vio mudo ante la pregunta de su hijo.

- Edward… Esto es algo que tú y yo hablaremos luego. No te lo puedo decir así por así. – Edward bufó con rabia y quitó mi mano de su brazo.

- ¿Qué me tienes que contar? ¿Que mamá tiene cáncer? Eso ya lo sé, y como veo que aquí en esta casa aman los secretos, pues yo no te diré cómo lo supe. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías decirme que ha sucedido ahora?—Exclamó. Carlisle miró a Edward con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, como si aún no procesara lo que Edward le había dicho. Entonces, su mirada se transformó a una de completa ira, y la dirigió hacia mí.

- ¿Tú le has dicho? ¡Porque te juro que si le has dicho, no te quiero ver en esta casa un segundo más!—Exclamó. No pude respirar por unos momentos.

- Bella no me ha dicho nada, papá. Tampoco Alice. _Yo _lo averigüé por mi propia cuenta.—Edward le dijo. Carlisle debió notar que el tono de voz de su hijo era sincero, pues se calmó.

- De veras no sé qué decirte, hijo. Es una lástima que te hayas enterado por otra manera, pero te juro que estaba esperando para decírtelo. – Aseguró Carlisle, acercándose a Edward, a lo que este dio un paso atrás.

- Mientes. Lo sé. Te conozco, esperarías a que mi madre muriera y me dirías entonces que se fue de viaje, o que está visitando a los abuelos. Siempre una excusa barata para el lisiado.—Susurró Edward con una voz llena de dolor. Alice jugaba con las manos, evitando a toda costa mirar la escena frente a ella.

- No digas eso, Edward. Tú no eres un lisiado.—Le dijo Carlisle, intentando acercarse a Edward de nuevo. Este lo dejo acercarse esta vez.

- Entonces deja de tratarme como uno, papá. El que yo sea ciego no me hace menos apto que tú, o que Alice. Tengo la responsabilidad de tomar parte en los problemas, porque soy de la familia. – Le dijo Edward más calmadamente. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que Edward no podía verlo.

- Lo sé. Discúlpame, hijo. Verás, tu madre está en un estado difícil de la enfermedad. Todos debemos darle el apoyo que necesita. En este momento, ni siquiera yo sé que tan avanzada es su condición.—Nos explicó Carlisle a todos.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas que Bella se quede a vivir aquí? Hay muchos cuartos desocupados. Que esté aquí la semana y que el fin de semana regrese a su casa. Aliviaría la carga para ti, y mamá estaría más tranquila.—Ofreció Edward. Carlisle alabó la idea de su hijo, como lo hizo Alice. Me miraron expectativamente.

- Eh… Supongo que podría hacerlo… No tengo compromiso con nadie en estos momentos, estoy sola. – Edward sonrió, al igual que su padre y Alice.

- Perfecto entonces. Le diré a los criados que te preparen una habitación de las grandes. Tú ve a buscar tu ropa a tu casa. – Asentí y después me fui de ahí. Como la casa Cullen solo quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi condominio, decidí irme caminando. En la trayectoria de llegar a mi casa, no pude evitar preguntarme si había hecho una buena decisión al decidir quedarme en la casa Cullen. Una vez mi amiga Angela, de Forks, me dijo que consideraba que la carrera que estaba escogiendo no sería buena para mí. Recuerdo haberle preguntado por qué, y ella me dijo porque me "encariño muy fácilmente, y eso podría trabajar en contra mía". Quizás tendría razón. La verdad no sabía, lo único que tenía sentido en mi cabeza era la conexión que tenía con Edward, la cual no podía abandonar. Me aferré a eso, concluyendo que de hecho, si había tomado una buena decisión.

**Más tarde esa noche.**

**Edward POV.**

Toda esa tarde me la pasé en mi cuarto, ya que en el segundo piso de la casa, el ruido de los doctores se hacía menos fuerte. De vez en cuando, Alice pasaba por ahí y nos quedábamos en un cómodo silencio, apreciando la compañía. Esperando a Bella. Cada día sentía una fuerte conexión con ella, y añoraba hablar con ella temas más profundos que la historia o el álgebra. Era como si con ella, de repente olvidara que estaba ciego, u olvidara lo enferma que estaba mamá. Cuando tenía que irse porque nuestras lecciones habían terminado, yo siempre buscaba la manera de retenerla, inventando que no había entendido muy bien, o que necesitaba que me explicara un tema un poco más. La encontraba verdaderamente fascinante y misteriosa. La noche había caído y era hora de dormir. Mi padre me había ayudado a cambiarme a ropa de dormir ya que Bella no estaba allí. Luego, cuando escuché los ronquidos de mi padre desde el cuarto contiguo, salí a tientas de mi cuarto, bajé las escaleras y di con la ventana de la sala, la cual abrí un poco para dejar pasar el aire frío de la noche. Era mágico como el sonido de las abarrotadas calles de New York y la brisa en la noche me transportaban a otro universo. Justo cuando iba a levantarme porque el sueño se estaba apoderando de mis sentidos, escuché una suave voz que me llamaba.

- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú, cariño?—Reconocí la voz de mi mamá. Me exalté y pensé que era solo mi imaginación. Mi madre no podía estar aquí abajo, su cuarto está en el segundo piso. Escuché la voz llamando mi nombre un par de veces más y me convencí de que era mi madre. Seguí la voz lentamente hasta que di con una puerta. Asumí que era la puerta de una habitación de huéspedes en la planta baja de la casa. La abrí lentamente.

- Ahí estás, Edward. Ven, siéntate aquí junto a mí.—Dijo mi madre. Seguí su voz hasta que di con una cama. Tanteé un lugar vacío y me senté allí. El leve pitido de una máquina de oxígeno podía ser escuchado también en el cuarto. Sentí una mano acariciar mi mejilla. La mano estaba temblorosa y huesuda. Me costaba pensar que esa era mi mamá. – Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que bajes en la noche a la sala, y sin tu bastón. Podrías caerte.—Reí levemente, sostuve la mano de mi mamá con suavidad y le di un beso en la palma.

- No me pasará nada.—Hice lo imposible para disimular que mi voz iba a quebrarse, y tragar el nudo en mi garganta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con bajar de mis ojos.

- Quiero que le tengas paciencia a tu padre… Él está haciendo lo que puede. – Me dijo. Cómo deseé en ese momento poderla ver a los ojos.

- Lo sé… Pero es difícil. Te quiero mucho, mamá. – Le dije, acariciando la parte de arriba de su mano con mi dedo pulgar.

- Sé que es difícil. También te quiero mucho, mi Edward. Resiste, porque tú eres muy fuerte…- Me dijo. – Ve a dormir… y la próxima vez que bajes, usa tu bastón, por favor. No quiero que te pase nada.—Dijo. Yo sonreí levemente.

- Lo haré, mamá. Adiós.—Le dije, y le di un beso a su mano. Me levanté con mucho cuidado de la cama y salí de aquel cuarto. Cuando iba saliendo, escuché que otra puerta (en ese mismo nivel) se cerraba. Me pregunté si era Bella. Seguí el sonido, hasta que di con la puerta de otro cuarto. Para asegurarme que era esa, descansé mi oreja sobre la puerta, y pude escuchar sonidos que venían de adentro.

Me pregunté si esa era, de hecho, Bella, pero no había manera de darme cuenta, a menos que abriera la puerta, cosa que no quería hacer.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?—Definitivamente, era la voz de Bella, provenía de adentro del cuarto. En ese momento me debatí entre entrar a aquel cuarto o simplemente huir. Decidí afrontar mis miedos y abrir la puerta. Escuché un jadeo por parte de ella. – Oh, Edward, eres tú. Me asustaste.—Dijo. Yo caminé en dirección de su voz.

- Disculpa… Es que no podía dormir.—Le dije, sin ánimo de contarle de mi extraño encuentro con mi madre, cuyo recuerdo estaba quemando mi corazón.

- Es peligroso que bajes a estas horas de la noche, y sin tu bastón.—Reí a su reprehensión.

- Eso mismo me acaba de decir mi madre… Fui a su cuarto.—Bella se quedó callada por unos segundos. – Noté que está muy enferma…- Concluí.

- No sé qué decir, Edward…- Empezó ella. Me acerqué aún más en dirección de su voz, tanto, que podía escuchar e incluso _sentir _su respiración.

- No digas nada… Quiero olvidar eso. – La interrumpí. – Vine aquí porque quería verte.—Le dije. El nerviosismo se instaló en mi pecho, haciéndome dudar de mis acciones.

- ¿Ve-verme?—Tartamudeó ella. Tal vez el nerviosismo también se había apoderado de ella.

- Sí… Sólo quédate quieta.—Dije. Entonces, levanté una de mis manos buscando su rostro. Mi mano colindó con lo que reconocí como su quijada, la cual recorrí con los dedos, dibujándola en mi mente.

- Edward… ¿Qué estás…?

- Shh… Déjame hacer esto, por favor.—Le susurré. Luego, mi mano buscó hacia arriba, con la suave piel de lo que reconocí como su mejilla. La tracé hasta llegar a su pómulo, donde sentí una pequeña hendidura.

- ¿Qué es eso?—Le pregunté en un susurro.

- Una cicatriz…- Contestó ella.

- ¿Quién te la hizo?—No me contestó. Decidí no presionar el tema, y seguir con mi tarea a mano. Luego pasé mi mano por su sien, su frente, hasta donde empieza el cabello. Luego bajé mi mano por sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados, luego por el tabique de su perfilada nariz, su otra mejilla… Todo mientras la dibujaba en mi cabeza. Una imagen perfecta era lo que se estaba dibujando. Luego, pase mi mano por sus labios, tracé sus comisuras y luego su labio inferior. Definitivamente, sus labios eran su mejor rasgo. Retiré mi mano una vez terminada mi hazaña.

- No eres como creía que serías.—Le dije. La escuché suspirar.—Eres mucho más hermosa. – Le dije, acercándome un poco más a ella. Mi cercanía debió haberle incomodado, pues se retiró de donde estaba.

- Edward… será mejor que te vayas…- Anticipando el rechazo, aunque sabiendo que no sería sincero, me fui antes de que pudiera insistirme. Esa noche, dormí con la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza.

**Fin del cap! Gracias por leer, besos!**


End file.
